Misaki in Wonderland
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Misaki follows a small white rabbit down a hole just to give it back its golden pocket watch and ends up having to be stuck with the Baka Trio, Hinata, Usui, and also against the whole white kingdom! Will she be able to get back to Japan? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1: Rabbit Hole

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**Chapter One: Rabbit Hole**

Misaki opened her closet to fetch out her checkered white and blue dress that had frills and came with a matching apron. She changed quickly and had put on thigh length socks and a pair of black strap one-inch heels and walked out of her room. She grabbed her watering can and walked over to the garden. The grass was as green as could be and the flowers looked so bright like the Garden of Eden. Misaki smiled and took a refreshing breath of air. She went to the well near by and filled her watering can up with water and began watering the flower beds. Misaki was half way through when something caught her eye. A small white rabbit was running with a pocket watch in his hand saying, "I'm late, I'm late!"

Misaki turned her head to the side and followed the rabbit. "What are you late for?" She asked.

The rabbit was caught by surprised and almost fainted when he saw Misaki. He became frightened and ran off. Misaki looked at the direction the rabbit went. She was about to go back to watering when she saw the golden pocket watch in the grass. "_It forgot its pocket watch."_ Misaki thought as she picked up the golden pocket watch which had a pop open cover, "_I should return this to it."_

Misaki followed the same path the rabbit had taken in between trees, through bushes, and over flower beds. A few minutes had past when Misaki had stopped beside a tree and looked around for the white rabbit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the white rabbit. "Hey!" She yelled.

The rabbit's long ears perked up and it hopped behind the tree and disappeared. Misaki ran all the way over to the tree to find the rabbit no where in sight. Misaki scratched her head and kept walking forward. Suddenly, Misaki started to descend and was engulfed in darkness. Misaki screamed as she fell. She extended her hand out to the light trying to grasp something but only to be left disappointed. Misaki looked around for something to grab onto when she found a vine to the side. Misaki reached over to grab it…but sadly her weight was too much for the vine and it snapped causing Misaki to plummet down to where ever she was going. Misaki looked behind her to find a large comfortable to bed to keep her from hitting the solid fall. Misaki rebounded off the bed and then bounced onto her feet onto solid ground.

Misaki shook her head and looked around. She looked back up from where she came from and found it impossible to go back the same way. She sighed and looked for the rabbit to find a door closing. Misaki walked over to the door and opened it. Inside was a large table with a small glass bottle of some liquid and a key on top. On the ground there was a piece of cake that said, "Eat Me."

"I'm late, I'm late! The queen is sure to kill me!" The small rabbit said in a hurry.

Misaki turned and scanned the room to not see the small rabbit. Misaki looked harder to see the rabbit shrunk and was running through the room unlocking a door and going inside and closing it behind him. Misaki sighed and looked at the bottle. There was a label as well on the bottle as in the cake that read, "Drink Me."

Misaki opened the bottle and took a sip. Suddenly, Misaki could feel her body shrink. She looked up at the table and all around her to see everything big. She ran across the room to the same door that rabbit had gone through and tried to open it with it unsuccessful. She sighed and looked over at the table to see the key. She sighed and walked over to the table and climbed the legs to get to the key…the key was half her height and also half her weight as well. Misaki through the key on to the floor and she jumped down herself. She then grabbed the key and brought it all the way to the door. Misaki unlocked the door and went inside leaving the key there.

Misaki gasped when she saw the sight in front of her. Beautiful flowers were bloomed every where and there was a wonderful aroma coming from the flowers but…the only problem was that…the flowers all looked like large trees! Misaki looked around and smiled as she saw the beautiful colors and plants. Then, there was the sound of arguing from some where. Misaki quietly walked over to the area where the voice were heard to see three teenage boys, one with dark blue hair, one with spiked up dirty blond hair, and one with shoulder length black hair tied back in a small pony tail. They were all wearing white long sleeved shirts, khaki pants, and red ties. "Let's go to Maid Latte!" The one with dark blue hair said.

"But the Hatter might be there already!" Said the black haired one, "He's so mean!"  
>"But I want to see the Queen of Hearts!" The blue haired one said<br>"Everyone wants to so her majesty." Said the blonde one, "I guess we have not choice but to wait until he leaves to see the queen."

The dark blue haired male frowned. The black haired teenager looked around and spotted Misaki watching them from a distance. "Hey…there's a girl watching us." He said as he pointed at Misaki.

The other two turned to look find Misaki watching. They all smiled and ran over to Misaki who was shocked. "HELLO!" The chimed in together.

"Hello." Misaki said as she backed away.

"You look new around here." Said the dark blue haired boy."  
>"I fell in from a rabbit hole." Misaki said as she took another step back.<p>

"Was it fun?" Asked the blacked haired guy taking a step closer.

"Not really." Misaki said as she took another few steps back.

"Why do you keep taking a few steps back?" Asked the dirty blonde boy from the trio who had taken the same amounts of steps forward.

"Because I don't really like guys…" Misaki answered while taking another few steps back.

The trio of boys smiled and pictured Misaki up and carried her away. "What are you doing?" She screamed.

"We're taking you to the Queen of Heart!" Said the dirty blond haired boy.

"We haven't introduced ourselves." The black haired boy said.

They suddenly stopped and put Misaki down. All three of the boys bowed. The dirty blonde haired boy smiled. "My name is Naoya Shirakawa." He said happily extending his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Misaki shook his hand. The dark blue haired turned red and bowed again. "My name is Ikuto Sarashina. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lastly the jet black haired male stuck his hands in his pockey. "My name is Ryuunosuke Kurosaki." He said plainly, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And together…" The three boys said in sync, "We are…the,,, BAKA TRIO!"

Misaki laughed awkwardly. "My name is Misaki Ayuzawa…it's a pleasure to meet you guys."

The three boys grinned at one another and then resumed carrying her to the Queen of Hearts.


	2. Chapter 2: Maid Latte

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**Chapter Two: Maid Latte**

Misaki felt uncomfortable in so many ways as the boys lifted her off of her feet and to some unknown place. After a few minutes of running with her, they set her down and let her look around at her new environment. Misaki's eyes widened as she saw a huge tea cup in front of her with a door place by the handle. The tea cup was painted white and had pretty blue flowers and green vines and leaves around it. "Well come to Maid Latte!" The Baka Trio said happily, "This is also the favorite tea house of her majesty."

"Queen of Hearts?" Misaki said in a confused matter, "Isn't that a playing card?"

The trio gasped. "No way!" Said Ikuto, "Her majesty's real name is Sakura Hanazono but, we call her the Queen of Hearts because she rule all of Wonderland."

"She's beautiful." Naoya said with hearts in his eyes.

"And she is gentle to all even the prisoners and her enemies." Ryuunosuke said.

"She seems like a nice person." Misaki said happily.

"She is!" The trio said together.

Misaki smiled, "May I go and see her?"  
>"Sure but first…we have to check if the Hatter is here." Said Naoya.<p>

"Hatter?" Misaki said.

"He is called the Mad Hatter and he got his name from all the things he's able to do! He's acts as if he's invincible!" Ryuunosuke said.

"What can he do that you guys can't?" Misaki asked.

"He can claim any girl's heart…EVEN THE QUEEN'S!" Said Ikuto sadly, "It's not fair."  
>Misaki's eye twitched. <em>"He sounds like a real pervert and a stupid player."<em> Misaki thought to herself, "_And besides, he can't __**claim**__ my heart."_

Misaki sighed. "Let's go in shall we?" She asked as she walked up to the door.

"Wait!" The three boys said in a chorus as they followed Misaki. Misaki opened the door to find a whole bunch of people. In one corner a woman wearing a beautiful frilled dress with a long dress which had a white collar and a red outlining, black velvet sleeves with white loose cuffs with hears all around it. Around her waist was something like a black corset with gold lacing in the front, and on top of it was a red velvet coving her chest area. Her dress bottom was white with little hears all around and in the back of her dress was covered with a red velvet material. She had pink curly hair and was wearing a pretty gold tiara as well and was chatting with someone and was laughing. Misaki smiled at a site of a girl. "That's the queen." Whispered Naoya.

"She's beautiful." Misaki said.

Misaki turned her gaze around to see a large Greyhound drinking water to the side. Misaki smiled and walked over to the Greyhound and stoked its velvet brown fur. "You're a nice boy aren't you?" Misaki said as she scratched the dog under the neck.

"I can talk you know." The Greyhound said.

Misaki was taken aback. "Wow!" Misaki said happily, "This place is really intriguing!"

"My name is Hinata Shintani." The Greyhound said as he lifted up his paw to shake Misaki's hand, "I'm the watch dog for your majesty."

Misaki smiled and shook his paw. "It's a pleasure to meet you Shintani-San." Misaki said, "My name is Misaki Ayuzawa."

"HINATA-KUN!" A cheerful voice called, "You lamb chops, beef, mash potatoes, and green beans are ready to be served to you."

Hinta's tail started to wag back and forth, back and forth. A woman with shoulder length purplish black hair wearing a frilly white head band, a dark blue dress with a white apron over it with a red short frilly tie came out with a big plate of food and put it on the ground next to Hinata. "Eat up okay?" The woman said happily.

Hinata barked and started to eat happily. The woman had turned and saw Misaki. "I haven't seen you before." The woman said while looking over Misaki with a smile, "Are you new?"  
>Misaki nodded her head at the pretty woman. "My name is Satsuki Hyoudou." The woman said cheerfully, "I'm the owner of Maid Latte."<br>Misaki bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Misaki Ayuzawa."

Misaki smiled and flowers started popping out from behind the Satsuki. Misaki looked at her all confused. "Moe." Satsuki said happily.

Misaki looked at her all confused only to have herself being dragged away from the manager by the trio. "It's better to be away from the manager when she's like that." Ryuunosuke said.

"Why?" Misaki asked, "She seems like a very cheerful person to be around."  
>"Yes, but sometimes you can be…a little…weird." Ikuto said.<p>

Misaki shrugged and looked around. The next thing that caught her eye was a teenage male wearing a top hat with a ribbon wrapped around it and was wearing a white coat a green frilly bow tie, black slacks, a pair of wrist length white gloves and had a black plain cane beside him. "Who's that?" Misaki asked pointing to the man with the top hat."  
>The color drained from the trio's faces. "Mad Hatter." They whispered.<p>

As if they had yelled his name the young gentleman's name, the Hatter turned and took a glance at them and placed a dashing smile upon his lips. Misaki's eye twitched when she saw his smile. "_This guy is a total kiss up."_ She thought, "My name is-"  
>"Misaki Ayuzawa." He finished.<p>

Misaki raised one of her brows. "And how exactly do you know this Mr. Hatter?" She asked.

The Mad Hatter stood up, grabbed his cane and took three long strides to meet Misaki. "Because I know everything…Misa-Chan~"

Misaki cringed at his nickname for her. Misaki was about to say something back when the sly fox gently grabbed her hand and gently placed a kiss on the back side. Misaki gagged and took her back and her brows knitted together. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked.

Everyone was now staring at the Mad Hatter and Misaki. "Well I'm the Mad Hatter or my given name Takumi Usui." He said while smiling, "The right hand man to the Queen of Hearts."  
>"I am you idiot Hatter!" Protested a feminine voice.<p>

"Shizuko-Chan!" The Queen said happily.

Misaki turned around to find a full metal body arm and head gear over the woman who spoke. On the armor, on the shoulders, there were two hearts; one for each side and there was one larger on in the middle of her chest. A large sword in its sleuth hung by her side. She removed her head armor and set it down by the table beside her and opened her arm and on queue, the Queen jumped into her arms. "How was hunting?" Sakura asked happily to the armored woman.

"It was wonderful your majesty!" She said happily but then frowned when she saw the Hatter once more, "If it isn't the Mad Hatter…or should I call you Takumi Usui?"

The Hatter smiled. "Which ever pleases you, Knight of Hearts, or should I call you Shizu-Chan~?"

The faithful knight gently moved the Queen behind her and drew her sword and pointed it at the Hatter. "Let's settle this already. I'm tried of seeing your face and I know you feel the same." Said the knight.

"Shizuko-Chan." The queen whispered, "Please stop this fighting this one time!"  
>The knight looked at Sakura and then back at Usui and sighed. She put her sword back into its sleuth. "You're lucky that the three of us have been together since childhood." Shizuko said and then looked at Misaki, "I haven't seen you before."<p>

Shizuko looked Misaki up and down. "Could you be a spy form the Kingdom of White?"  
>Misaki looked at her with a confused expression. "I was following a white rabbit…and I fell into the rabbit's hole. I then I met the Baka trio and they brought me here." Misaki explained, "My name is Misaki Ayuzawa…it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Knight of Hearts."<p>

The knight knelt down on one knee and crossed her right arm across her chest. "My deepest apologies." She said, "I'm terrible sorry for accusing you of something that you weren't at fault for. My name is Shizuko Kaga."

Misaki smiled but then frowned. "Um…by chance while you were hunting…did you see a small white rabbit running around saying, "I'm late, I'm later"?"  
>She pulled out the golden pocket watch and showed it to everyone. "Oh!" The queen exclaimed, "Isn't that Soutarou-San's?<p>

Shizuko looked at the watch and nodded her head. "Yes." She said and then looked around, "Where is he anyways?"  
>Right then, the door to Maid Latte opened and a white rabbit wearing a formal vest came in. "I'm sorry your majesty." He said, "I was being chased by a vicious woman!"<p>

Everyone turned and looked at Misaki and she shook her head. "I was trying to give him his pocket watch." She said, "You dropped in the grass."

Misaki handed the pocket watch to the rabbit. "Thank you." He said sheepishly, "My name is Soutarou Kanoi…I'm the announcer for the Queen of Hearts."

"My name is Misaki Ayuzawa."

Misaki extended her hand only to have the rabbit flinch and then hide behind Usui. Misaki looked at little hurt. "He's been like that since he was a baby rabbit." Sakura said reassuring to Misaki, "It took him a few years even to talk to me."  
>"He's okay with talking to me though." Shizuko said as she said her hellos to Soutarou.<p>

"It's only because you look and act like a boy." Usui said while sticking his tongue out to Shizuko.

"Take that back you perverted pedophile!" She screamed.

"No."  
>Misaki looked at them and then scratched her head. "Do you guys know how exactly how I get back home?" She asked.<br>They all looked at her and started laughing. Usui then looked at her and noticed her expression that she totally serious. "If we did, we wouldn't be here." He said, "We've been stuck here since were smaller…and we haven't found a way out ever since."  
>Misaki gasped. Then in the mist of the silence, there was a sudden melody and Usui fetched out his silver pocket watch and opened its cover. "The tea party is about to begin." Usui said to no one in particular.<p>

"Why do you go Misaki-Chan?" Sakura asked happily.

Misaki nodded and then followed after the Hatter. "Can I accompany them as well your majesty?" Hinata asked with puppy eyes and wagging his tail happily.

Sakura giggled and kissed Hinata on the forehead. "Of course." She said, "I also have a mission for you."  
>"What ever you have I can do your highness. "<p>

"I want you to protect Misaki-Chan from anything that can cause her harm?"  
>"Why?"<p>

"We are at war with the Kingdom of White and I don't want any of our guests that has just arrived to be harmed or taken captive by him."  
>"Understood!"<p>

And Hinata ran off. "Why didn't you send me?" Shizuko asked.

"Because I have a feeling that Takumi has had some developing feelings for that woman."

"Is that so?" Shizuko said, "He just seems like his usual perverted self trying to get his hands on any pretty woman in site."

Sakura smiled. "He's more then that Shizuko-Chan."  
>Shizuko sighed. "I know that."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Happy UnBirthday

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**Chapter Three: Happy Un-Birthday**

"Usui!" Misaki called as she ran over to him.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

Misaki was taken aback by the tone of voice. "Why are you mad?" She asked.

He looked at her as if she was the stupidest person in the whole galaxy. "Because you're here." He said with a frown on his face.

"What's your problem?" Misaki snapped, "You were trying to get at me a few minutes ago and now you're angry that I'm near you! Are you bipolar or something?"  
>"You're annoying." Replied back.<p>

Misaki crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm soooo sorry that you don't get your way!" She said sarcastically, "It's not like I like you any better then the other men in the world's population."

"So you hate all me?" He said.

Misaki looked at him. "No, I just don't like their personalities and their stupid coincided attitudes."  
>Usui walked over to Misaki until his lips were only a few inches away from hers. "The ultimate question is…is your hatred for us males so bad that you have the urge to kill us?"<p>

Misaki looked stunned for a moment and couldn't give a reply. Usui smirked. "I knew it." He whispered and took a few steps back, "If I were to take away your first kiss, you wouldn't do anything about it."  
>Misaki stepped forward and threw a punch at Usui put before it could reach his left cheek, there was barking to the side. Misaki put her arm down and looked around. "Hinata?" She called.<p>

Hinata came from behind a flower stem and trotted over to Misaki. Misaki scratched his head and smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"As an order from the queen." Hinata said happily, "I'm here to protect you from any threat."

Misaki pointed her thumb at Usui. "You can start with him." She said.

Usui looked at Hinata. "Why didn't the queen send Shizuko instead?" Usui asked.

Hinata growled. "I don't know." He said as he trotted round Misaki, "But, whatever the reason it wasn't my choice."  
>Misaki smiled and petted Hinata which made his tail wag wildly. Misaki looked at Usui. "What kind of tea party are we going to?" Misaki asked.<p>

"A happy un-birthday." He replied as he continued to walk.

Misaki and Hinata followed behind Usui. "What's a happy un-birthday?" She asked.

"It's when you celebrate the days of someone who died!" Hinata said in triumph.

"Wrong." Usui said, "It's when you celebrate every day before someone's birthday…never on their birthday."

"Whose birthday is coming up?" Misaki asked.

"Mine." Usui replied.

"How old are you turning?"

Usui shrugged. "Don't know." She said.

Misaki frowned. "Well you're probably turning eighteen." Misaki said happily.

"And why eighteen out of all years?"  
>"Because I'm seventeen and you look you're the same age as me."<br>"Is that so?" He said.

Misaki frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." He said and stopped walking, "You have another question on your mind correct?"

Misaki nodded her head. "Do you have a un-birthday every day except your birthday?"  
>Usui sighed. "Yes…as I told you the definition before, "We have a un-birthday party every day <strong>except<strong> on the day of our birthday."  
>Misaki's brows knitted together. "Well excuse me." Misaki said sarcastically.<p>

"You're excused." Usui replied and then looked around.

Hinata began to growl. Misaki looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Cat." He replied.

Misaki looked in the direction that Hinata was looking at and saw just a pair of big green eyes. Slowly a big mouth appeared and the thing smiled widely showing its sharp teeth. Slowly, the outline of the face and body appeared and its purple fur was pasted onto the body. "Cheshire." Hinata growled.

The cat rolled over on the tree branch. "Mutt." He replied and disappeared.

Hinata growled and turned to look at Misaki. "Get off of her." Hinata growled up at Misaki.

Misaki looked confused but then felt the weight of something on her shoulder. She looked to the side to see the cat sitting on her shoulder. "And who might this be?" He asked as he gave a look at Misaki, "Such a plain child."  
>"None of your concern." Hinata barked.<p>

The cat hissed and turned to Usui. "Are you going to the tea party?" He asked Usui.

"Yes." Usui replied, "As I've always been doing for the past years I've been stuck here. You should know that I am going by now."  
>"I guess I should have." The Cheshire cat and took another look at Misaki, "You're dress is plain."<br>Her eye twitched and Hinata growled angrily. "I guess you're the second person to not like something about me." Misaki said while looking at Usui.

He disappeared and sat on top of Usui's hat. "My name is Aoi Hyoudou." The Cheshire Cat said, "As you can tell my last name is the same as the manager of Maid Latte."  
>"Why is that?" Misaki asked.<p>

"Because the owner is my master." He said bluntly, "Why else would we share the same last name?"  
>Misaki was about to say something about that inconsiderate cat when there was a loud crash from some where in front of them. "Fire!" Hinata yelped and ran towards the direction of the noise.<p>

Misaki followed him only to hide behind a large flower stem. Misaki looked to see the catastrophic event that was unfolding in front of her very eyes. The flower petals were alight. Shards of glass, porcelain, silverware, and snacks were sprawled and destroyed every where. Men dressed in a white armor searched through the rubbish for something…or someone. Soon, a man on a white stallion with a white saddle sat a blonde haired man with light brown eyes came into the scene. "How many of these dreadful things have you caught?" He asked one of the men in a white armored suit. "A rat, a rabbit, and a mutt." He said.

"I am not a rat!" Yelled the mouse, "I'm a mouse.

"Silence!" The man on the stallions yelled.

Misaki balled her hand into a fist. She was about to go out when she felt a hand wrap around her arm. "If you go out there, you'll be captured as well." He whispered into her ear.

Misaki turned around and tried to give him a right hook but, he caught her arm. "So you just want me to sit around and watch them be taken to who knows where?" Misaki asked, "Is that what you're planning to do?"  
>"Yes." Usui said plainly, "Hurry up or they'll see us."<br>Misaki slapped his arm away and walked into the clearing. "Let them go!" She screamed.

All the men turned and looked at Misaki. "Run!" Hinata barked, "While you still have a chance!"  
>"Shut up mutt!" One of the men in white yelled.<p>

It only made Misaki's blood bubble even more. The man on the white stallion had the horse trot over to her. "Look at what we have here men." He said.

"Let them go." Misaki said once more.

"Did you hear the woman?" The man said, "She said let go of those dreadful creatures!"

They all started laughing. Misaki frowned. "I wasn't kidding." She said, "Unhand them or you'll face the terrible wrath of Misaki Ayuzawa."

They laughed hysterically. "What can a mere girl do to us?" The man on the stallion asked, "Seize her!"  
>Two men came up to Misaki and grabbed her arms. "<em>You idiot."<em> Usui said as he watched Misaki being seized. Suddenly, there was a loud scream from the two men. Everyone turned to see that the were both of the ground and Misaki was looking satisfied. "I can do a lot to the likes of you." Misaki said to the man on the stallion. "Who ever can seize that woman can get one hundred gold pieces!"  
>The men became thrilled and charged at Misaki. Usui watched with a smile one his face. "<em>This will be fascinating to watch."<em> He thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Knight of White

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**Chapter Four: White Knight**

_**Thank you for all of your support! And thank you for taking the time to read my story!**_

Everyone had charged at Misaki and the animals were in a frenzy. They were scared excited yet angry. They couldn't help Misaki…she was by herself fighting the world. "HATTER!" Hinata barked, "Help Misaki!"  
>Hinata was well aware that he was there just watching. "Why should I?" He asked, "She's doing just fine."<p>

Three of the soldiers had jumped on Misaki but she grabbed one of them and was using him as a human club. One but her in a grabbling hold while Misaki was fighting off one with a sword. Misaki grabbed him by the back of his armor and threw him into four other guys who were trapped under him. "See?" Usui said to Hinata.

"Then untie us!" Hinata barked.

Usui sighed. "And what happens if they see me?"

"You selfish bastard!" Hinata growled, "Why can't you help anyone other then yourself."  
>Usui frowned. He walked over to Hinata and untied him, Soutarou, and the mouse. "Tell the queen rabbit." Usui commanded.<p>

Soutarou twitched his ears and ran off as fast as his feet would take him. "Mouse." Usui said, "Go to the castle of White."  
>He was about to say something back to Usui but, he had already walked off. Hinata ran and took flight and bit into one of the armor legs. The man yelled and tried to shake him and then when he was successful threw him against a large tree. He yelped and fell unconscious. Misaki screamed. She grabbed one of the men and threw him at the one who had harmed Hinata. Soon, there was no one left standing except a panting Misaki and a laughing man on a stallion. "You've amused me girl." He said, "I want you to be mine."<br>"Like hell!" Misaki screamed, "Why would go with a man that laughs at his fallen comrades?"

The stallion trotted over to Misaki and blew a warm breath on Misaki. "Run." The white stallion whispered, "If you don't now, when you go to the kingdom you will be kept there all your life."  
>Misaki shook her head. "I'll take my chances."<br>The man on the stallion smiled. He snapped his fingers and a scream was emitted from…above. Misaki looked up to see a huge beast and flapping its large wings and made a horrifying sound. In its clutches was a pretty little girl with seaweed green hair. She was sobbing and trying to get out of its clutches but not fall to her death. "MOMMY!" The little girl screamed.

"The Duchess abandoned you!" The Knight of White yelled, "She left you when you were born calling you a nuisance!"  
>The girl started to cry even harder. Misaki some how managed to punch him in the stomach. He gasped and fell of the horse. "You make me sick." Misaki spat, "Let her go or you'll face my wrath once more."<p>

The man couldn't help but laugh. "A mere girl is threatening the most trusted man of the King of White?"  
>"Yes." Misaki said bluntly, "Now let her go."<br>The man smirked and snapped his fingers. The winged beast screeched and flew off to the north. The girl screamed in terror calling for help. Misaki felt helpless but then it soon turned into anger for the evil Knight. "Now, shall we continue without distractions?"  
>Misaki frowned. The knight withdrew his sword and pointed it to Misaki. Misaki picked up one of the unconscious men's swords and pointed it back. Misaki wasn't actually sure how to swing the sword. "May the best person win I presume." The Knight said.<p>

"Indeed."  
>Their blades clashed together as they danced around trying to kill one another. Misaki was freaked out and by the other man's expression this looked like it happened regularly! Misaki felt her hands ache. Misaki gasped when she had just stopped paying attention when the sword was thrown out of her hand. Misaki fell back and then sword's edge was pressed against her chest and then moved up to her neck. Misaki gulped and could feel the blade against her neck. "I guess this is the end my pretty doll." He said with an evil smile, "You should have taken my offer."<br>Misaki shut her eyes and waited for her life to end. There was a scream and Misaki opened her eyes to see that there was blood all over her face and the man's sword was on her lap. She looked up and screamed. The man was clutching his wrist where there was no hand that was gushing blood. Misaki looked up higher to see Usui with a sword in his hand and blood on his shirt. He dropped the sword and opened his pocket watch. "You have to options, trash." Usui said as he clicked his pocket watch open, "One: You run back to the Kingdom of White and cry to your King while leaving the Queen of Red's horse here, or Two: You let me slay you to end you out of your misery."  
>The man laughed. Misaki stood up and took a few steps back. "I'd rather die." He said.<p>

Usui closed his pocket watch and picked up the sword. "Then that is how it will end." Usui said and pointed it at the Knight."  
>Usui was about to thrust it into the Knight when Misaki went in front of the Knight and spread her arms out. The blade cut her arm. She winched and felt the blood ooze off her arm. "What are you doing?" Usui asked, "You're blocking the enemy."<br>Misaki glared. "Why don't you let him live?"  
>"He just tried to kill you." He replied, "And now you want the bastard to live?"<br>"I agree with the Hatter." The Knight said while laughing, "Move girl."  
>"No!" Misaki yelled, "Even if you did try…you must have had your reason!"<p>

The Knight laughed. He stood up while clutching his arm. "I will take your first choice if the little girl is about to cry after my death."

Then he walked off. Misaki smiled and received the cold feeling of the sword against her throat once more. "So are you one of them?" Usui asked stoically.

Misaki was shocked. "No." She whispered.

"Then why save him?" Usui asked.

"Because…"

Misaki couldn't actually find an answer. "Because…it's just wrong."  
>"Yet people do?" Usui said.<p>

He dropped the sword. "You make me sick."

He said and walked away. Misaki looked down at the ground then felt a warm breath against her head. She looked up to find the stallion looking down at her. "Why did you actually protect him?"  
>Misaki smiled. "Because look at you." Misaki said.<p>

The stallion's hairs were beautifully clean and white and were groomed properly. "He was the one who took care of you correct?" Misaki said.

The horse nodded his head and bit Misaki's top to make her stand up. "And there aren't any whip marks which mean he never hit you." Misaki said, "He's probably just acting like that but deep down her regrets killing all those people he must have killed."

"Indeed." The horse said, "He's a kind person yet…he changed him."  
>Misaki sadly smiled. "I want to help the girl."<br>"Ruri-Chan?" The horse said.

"How do you know her name?"  
>"Because I usually take her on rides…Kuuga-San was forced to do the raiding today….today he was going to let Ruri-Chan go on a ride with him…that monster…he took Ruri and put her in the claws of that beast."<br>"What actually was that beast anyways? It was horrible looking."  
>They were walking in the direction on Maid Latte. "It's a Jabberwock."<p>

"I have to save Ruri…"  
>Misaki collapsed and the stallion started to panic.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Usui?

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**Chapter Five: Usui****?**

_**Thank you for your reviews! Oh and thank you for reading my fan fiction! **____** That makes me happy!**_

Misaki opened her eyes and felt the urge to scream. She sat up and looked around. She was still in the forest and there was a loud yell. "Settle down boy!" The person demanded.

"She's unconscious!" The stallion said in a panic, "What do I do?"  
>"Calm down so I can check her!"<br>The horse some what settled down and started to prance around. Misaki shook her head and put her hand to her face and groaned. "Oh…it's you." He said.

Misaki shot up her head to see Usui looking down at her with a frown placed on his face. "No help or 'what's wrong?'"

"Nope." He said and walked off.

Misaki stood up but then felt nauseous and almost collapsed again if it wasn't for Usui. Usui looked her over and sigh. "You're losing too much blood and if you lose anymore you might die." He said.

"Thank for tell me that Usui." Misaki muttered.

"You're welcome."  
>Misaki pushed away from him and walked over to the stallion. "Are you alright?" The stallion asked.<p>

"Yes." Misaki said while adding a smile.

"Would you like to ride me?"  
>Misaki rubbed her shoulder. "May I?"<br>The stallion moved closer to Misaki. "I insist." He said.

Misaki grabbed hold of the saddle and pulled herself up and sat down. She felt like she couldn't lift even her finger. She leaned on the stallion's neck and draped her arms around his neck. "Don't let me fall." She whispered.

"I would never dare to have you fall." He said.

"That's nice to know." Misaki said and then she fell asleep.

He started to trot away when Usui stopped him. "Where are you taking her?"

"Maid Latte." The stallion said, "Where else?"  
>"Well for one, the queen will be furious to find her bloody and hurt." Usui said plainly.<p>

"Where then?" He asked.

"My house most obviously."  
>"Who will care for her?"<br>Usui sighed. "Me of course."  
>"I forbid it." The stallion said a trotted away.<p>

"Do you want her to die?" He asked.

The stallion shook his head. "Then care for her here."  
>"I don't have my supplies."<p>

The stallion grunted. "I don't like you very much Hatter."  
>Usui smirked. "Same goes with me you pack mule."<br>The stallion stomped his hooves and walked over to Usui. "Show the way Hatter."  
>Usui continued to walk and the stallion followed. After a few minutes of walking, Usui stopped and pointed up. "Don't tell me you live in a tree." The stallion said.<p>

"Yes."

"You're like Winnie a Pooh."  
>Usui rolled his eyes. "I don't crave honey all the time and I don't do stupid things and make stupid comments like that foolish bear."<br>Misaki moaned and opened her eyes. "I heard that." She mumbled, "Winnie a Pooh is a nice and generous bear, you cretin."

The stallion looked over at Misaki. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired and sore." Misaki answered and tried to get off of the stallion.

She only managed to sit up and then collapse off the horse. Good thing Usui was beside the stallion to catch her. "Usui?" Misaki mumbled in a drossy voice.

"Go back to sleep." He said.

Misaki was about to retort something back but, her eyes then closed shut. Usui sighed and positioned her in his arms bridal style. "What do you think your doing?" The stallion asked as he followed Usui.

"As I told you before I'm going to care for her and treat her wounds." Usui answered and opened the door.

Usui set Misaki down on his bed and went to his cabinet to fetch his medical equipment.

He pulled out a pair of scissors and cut her sleeve to see the wound on her arm much better. It had started to swell and blood was still coming out. Usui pulled out alcohol and a cotton ball and damped it. He got a tool that look like something like tweezers and placed the wet cotton ball between it and patted it against the wound. Misaki gasped and shut her eyes tighter and balled her hand into a fist. "Sorry." Usui whispered and stopped.

He got out medical wrap and wrapped it carefully around her arm and the cut it. He then tied the end into a knot and stuck it in with the rest of the bandage wrapped around her arm. He inspected the rest of her body which was revealed already or that was bleeding and patched them up. After an hour or so, Misaki was all bandaged up and resting peacefully on his bed. Usui had already cleaned up the mess and tucked her in. He looked at her and then looked at the door. The stallion had left to go gather some fruits from the trees so Misaki and him were left alone. Usui sighed and heard her rustle around on the bed. Usui turned to see her brunette hair sprawled all over his pillow and her face. He smiled as he saw her sleep like an angel. Usui walked over to her and moved all the strains of hair away from her face so he could see her sleeping expression. She looked like a beautiful angel. Usui touched her cheek lightly with the back of his hand and felt her soft smooth skin. He lightly traced her lips and then touched her other cheek. Misaki opened her eyes slowly and touched his hand. Usui pulled his hand back and stood up. Misaki blinked a few times then sat up. "Usui?" Misaki mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"What do you want?" He snapped as he turned around to see her beautiful form once more.

He blinked a few times before he saw Misaki stand up and go to him. Her clothes were torn and dirty. "Thank you." She said.

Usui raised one of his brows. "For what?" He asked.

Misaki pointed to her bandaged arm. "Thank you for taking care of my wounds."  
>Misaki smiled and Usui's eyes widened. Her smile was as bright as the sun and just as beautiful as a sunset. Misaki looked at him with a confused look. Usui was still shocked how magnificent she looked. "Usui?" Misaki said as she walked closer to Usui. "Are you alright?"<br>Usui nodded his head. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"You've been spacing out." Misaki said but then smiled and laughed, "It's probably because you finally realized how beautiful and attracted to me you are."

Bull eye

"Usui?" Misaki said again.

Usui looked at her and frowned. "As if." He said and walked out of his house.

"Hey wait!" Misaki said as she ran after him, "Where are you going?"  
>"Out for some fresh air." He said.<p>

"What about me?" Misaki asked.

"Stay inside." He said, "I don't want to be seen with some girl that looks like she hasn't bathe in days and looks like she was just in a fist fight."  
>"I was in a fight you inconsiderate jerk!" Misaki screamed.<p>

Usui just continued to walk and a few minutes later he turned around to see if she was following and frowned when he didn't see her. "_I guess I am in love with her."_ He thought as he continued to walk, "_But, that girl should be nothing to me…I'm suppose to be with the Sakura…not some new girl that fell from a fucking rabbit hole!"_

Usui scratched his head. "WHAT DO I DO?" He yelled as he punched a tree.


	6. Chapter 6: Flirtation

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**Chapter Six: Flirtation**

Misaki continued to follow Usui into the forest and it was already getting dark. Misaki looked around nervously as if something were to pop out. There was a rustle in one of the large flower bushes. Misaki squeaked and grabbed hold of Usui's arm. She shut her eyes tightly and clutched his arm and buried her face into his arm. "What are you doing?" Usui asked as his heart rate raced.

Misaki didn't answer she just shook her head and held on tighter. "Calm down." Usui said as he turned around and awkwardly patted Misaki on the back of the head. Usui spun around and let her hide her face in his shirt. Misaki clutched his shirt and buried her face into his shirt. Usui could feel his face heat up and could feel his heart stop when she looked up at him with her face all flushed. "You okay?" Usui asked.

Usui leaned closer to Misaki and pressed his forehead against her's. "You don't have a temperature." Usui mumbled, "Maybe you're still tired from this evening."  
>Misaki turned a brighter shade of red when he did this and just brought her head down so he couldn't see her face but sadly he did. "Who's blushing?" Usui said in a teasing voice.<p>

Misaki turned even redder and walked away. "Where are you going tomato head?" Usui said.

"Shut up you stupid idiot!" Misaki screamed as she continued to walk, "You're a stupid idiotic alien from outer space who can't keep away from me!"  
>Usui rolled his eyes. "You're the one who clung onto me first remember?" Usui said while pointing a finger at her.<p>

"That may be true but you're the one who hugged me and were touching me after words remember you pedophile!"  
>"Who the hell would go for some stupid immature kid like you?"<br>"You would!"  
>Misaki continued to walk with Usui smiling with an evil intent at her. Usui crept quietly behind Misaki and grabbed her shoulders. Misaki jumped and grabbed his arm and pulled it over and made him hit the ground. "Don't touch me you pervert!" Misaki screamed.<p>

Usui moaned and rubbed his aching back. "It was worth it." Usui said while smirking, "You probably pissed you pants huh?"

Misaki punched his shoulder. "Shut up." Misaki mumbled and continued to walk.

Usui followed her quietly with a bemused look on his face.

Suddenly, Misaki screamed and her foot disappeared into the ground. Usui ran up to her to see what had happened. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I fell into a pit!" Misaki screamed.

Usui sighed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her out of the pit. Usui let Misaki stand only to have her collapse onto the ground. Misaki winced when she tried to stand up. "I think I sprained my foot." Misaki said sadly.

Usui sighed and sat down beside her and took of her shoe and sock. He started to rotate her foot which caused her to whimper. Usui lifted Misaki bridal style and started to walk back to his house. "What do you think you are doing?" Misaki asked with a flushed face, "Let go of me!"

"Do you really want to walk with your ankle in that condition?"

Misaki turned red with embarrassment. "At least carry me a different way." She mumbled.

Usui sighed and bent down with his back to her and waited for her to get on. "What are you waiting for?" Usui asked in an annoyed voice.

Misaki turned red. She wrapped her arms around Usui's neck and leaned her body close to his back. "If you drop me I'll kill you." Misaki threatened.

Usui sighed. "Just shut up already." He mumbled.

They walked in silence. Usui's heart was beating fast having her body pressed against his back and her breath lightly touching his neck. Misaki's face was flushed and she felt tried once more. "I'm tried." She mumbled into his ear as her eyes started to close.

"Go to sleep then." Usui said irritated.

"Mm." Misaki managed to say before she drifted off to sleep.

Usui smiled when he felt the warmth of her breath and her steady heart beat. "Stupid alien." Misaki whispered.

Usui chuckled. "You still insult me even if you're asleep." He whispered.

Misaki nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck trying to get closer. Usui's heart beat raced and then he finally realized…"_I'm in love with her."_


	7. Chapter 7: Is This Love?

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**Chapter Seven: Is This Love**

Misaki opened her eyes to wake up with a bad head ache. Misaki rubbed her temples and looked around. She felt something against her waist. Misaki looked down to find an arm draped over her. Misaki turned red. She turned to find Usui sleeping soundly beside her. She turned even brighter when she found her self lightly touching Usui's cheek and tracing his face. "I see you like my face." Usui said as he opened one of his eyes.

Misaki pulled her hand back and sat up. "Why are we on the same bed?" Misaki screamed as she threw his arm off of her.

"Because there are no other beds in my house and, this is my house so I can sleep where ever I want." Usui said annoyingly as he grabbed the blanket and threw it at Misaki and got out of bed. "I see your feeling better." Usui said as he stretched.

Misaki made a sound of horror and covered her face. Usui was shirtless and was only wearing his black boxers. "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Misaki screamed, "Do you have no shame?"

"This is my house so it doesn't matter what I do or wear." Usui said.

"Just put it on!"

"Why?" Usui said.

Misaki pooped her head out and turned red when she took a better look. Usui was putting on a pair of grey dress pants and was getting a white long sleeve shirt from his closet out and a dark grey fancy vest. Usui looked at her and raised one of his brows. "You okay?" Usui asked.

Misaki turned bright red. "I'm perfectly fine!" Misaki blurted as she got out of bed, "I better get going!"  
>Usui rolled his eyes. "And where are you going to go dressed as a zombie from the dead?" He asked.<p>

Misaki looked herself down to find her hair a mess and her clothes ripped and dirtied. Misaki turn red. "Say the magic word." Usui said while smiling devilishly.

Misaki sighed. "May I please use your bathroom…and a spare change of clothes?" Misaki asked while hiding her blush once more under her bangs.

"What about your lingerie?"

Misaki hit him in the back of his head leaving a huge bump. "None of your concern you perverted alien!"

Usui sighed. "I'll slide a towel and a change of clothes under the door." He said, "Hurry up and take a shower so we can leave and eat."

Misaki stuck out her tongue but then pulled it back. "Thank you." She whispered and she ran to his bathroom.

When Misaki was out of view Usui face started to heat up. His heart started to be faster and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

**(Misaki's POV)**

I can't believe I saw him without a shirt! Ugh! My face is burning! I can't believe my virgin eyes have been tainted…but…you got to admit, he did have a good body. He's well built, smooth skin, and oh my god his abs…OH SHIT! I put my head underwater and screamed. I shook my head vigorous. "I can't be in love with that crazy person!" I screamed.

Then I stopped to ponder it for a moment. "Oh could I?" I asked myself.

I messed my head up to get the thoughts out. "What exactly is love anyways?" I screamed.

"A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person." Usui answered from the other side of the door.

I blinked and looked at the door to see the towel and the change of clothes being squished and moved from under the door. "Um… that wasn't actually what I meant." I said.

"Would you like a verb phrase for love?" He asked.

"N-"

"Love up, to hug and cuddle: _She loves him up every chance she gets_."

"That's no-"  
>"A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent child, or friend."<p>

"Hold o-"  
>"Or which I like: A sexual passion or desire."<br>"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND?" I screamed, "You're like a stupid dictionary! Just keep your mouth shut for a second! And why are you eavesdropping on my conversation?"

"If I remembered, you need two to have a conversation." Usui said in a smart ass way.

I drained the water and started to dress. "Not when I remembered." I mumbled.

"Oh?" He replied, "Then tell me: How do you have a conversation with yourself?"  
>I put on the white dress button up shirt that's sleeves covered my fingers. "You just can okay?" I snapped.<p>

"Is someone mad?" He said in a teasing tone.

"AM NOT!" I screamed.

I tried to put on his pants but they just kept dropping even with the large belt on. I took it off and then looked if my underwear showed. The shirt was up to my mid-thigh like a mini skirt. "Your pants don't fit." I said.

There was no answer. I opened the door to find Usui looking for something in the refrigerator. All of a sudden I felt really stupid and silly only wearing his shirt. "I'm hungry." I said.

"Well let's go…then…" He let his words slip as he turned to look at me only wearing his shirt.

I pulled it down in the front. "What are you looking at?" I said as I blushed like mad.

**(Usui's POV)**

I turned around to Misaki only wearing my shirt. God she looked like a girl that was wearing my shirt right after I fuck her… (Though I haven't lost my virginity yet) She's one fucking hot girl! Her thighs are glistening…and her hair is kind of wet and dry at the same time that gives it that clean yet dirty impression. Oh shit I think I'm starring to long. I turned around to think of something else. "We'll get you better fitting clothes later." I said, "Let's go see Shizuko for a change of clothes then."  
>I turned to see her reply to only see her tugging down my shirt and nodding while coving her face with her bangs. Jesus Christ she cute!<p>

**(Normal POV)**

"I'll find you some smaller pants or something." Usui mumbled and walked to back to his room to find some. Misaki sat down on the mushroom looking seat and looked a good look around his living room. It was funky. Weird shapes and things were all over the wall. There was nothing an average house would have. "I found some of my kid shorts but…I don't know if it will fit." Usui said as he tossed her the shorts.

"Thanks." Misaki said and slipped on the shorts. They were above her thighs and were snug. Usui turned and walked out the door. "Wait!" Misaki said as she followed close behind.

Suddenly she tripped on a large worm about the size of a violin case and almost landed face first if it weren't for Usui grabbing her arm and pulling her into his chest. Misaki blushed and tried to push away but, Usui didn't allow it. "Your going to kill yourself." Usui said plainly, "You better watch out next time, I don't want to be always saving you."  
>"Shut up!" Misaki said as she pulled away and continued walking, "<em>No way I'm in love with this jerk!"<em>


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss or Two

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**Chapter Eight: Kiss or Two?**

"You've never heard of Alice?" Usui asked.

Misaki nodded her head. "Is there problem with me not knowing?" She asked.

Usui scratched his head. "Yes." Usui put his arms up, "This place is based on that story."  
>"Eh?" Misaki screamed, "Then how do you get out?"<br>Usui shrugged. "Even I the Mad Hatter have no idea."

Misaki grabbed him by the shirt. "How do you not know?"

"The last chapters before Alice fights the Jabberwock…the pages were torn out and it's not said if you die or if the Jabberwock is killed."  
>Misaki's mouth dropped. "So everything had gone as the book has said?"<p>

Usui nodded. "It is all going as said."  
>"Let me see the book." Misaki said.<p>

"I don't have it." Usui said.

"THEN WHO DOES?" Misaki screamed.

"The Caterpillar."

"Caterpillar?" Misaki asked.

Usui nodded, "He lives in the flowered forest."

"Take me there."

"But, you must pay a price for my services."

"And what is your price?"  
>"A kiss." Usui with a devil like smile on his face.<p>

Misaki groaned and knew it couldn't be something easy. "And why would I do that?" Misaki asked.

"Because we are both fully aware that you like me so, to make it easier on you, I'll let you kiss me." Usui said.

Misaki's brows knitted together. "Oh?" Misaki said, "And where in your stupid book of Alice in Wonderland does it say that says Alice kisses Mad Hatter?"

Usui frowned. "No, where but, we may at a part to your liking."  
>Misaki hit him. "No, I'll find that Caterpillar by myself."<br>Usui shrugged, "Why haven't you gone yet then?" Usui asked.

Misaki turned and sighed. "Because I have no idea where this place is and where we are."  
>Usui smiled. "A kiss is all I ask and then you will get what you wish or would you like another offer?"<p>

Misaki raised a brow and then sighed. "And what is this other offer?"  
>Usui smirked and grabbed her hand. "You'll marry me after we get out of Wonderland." Usui said.<p>

"No." Misaki said bluntly, "I'd rather go with your first offer."  
>"Then you will kiss me?" Usui asked with his heart beating fast.<p>

"Yes."  
>Misaki walked over to Usui and went on her tips and gentle pulled his head down so she could kiss his forehead.<p>

When Misaki finished she had just resumed walking. "Now show me the way to that Caterpillar."  
>Usui smirked. "And how was that a kiss?"<br>"You asked me to kiss you." Misaki said, "You didn't tell me where so it doesn't matter correct?"

Usui smiled. "Bravo for finding the loop hole."  
>"I appreciate it if you just showed me the way so I could go home soon."<br>"Ah, but the trip to the Caterpillar is always the way to the other side of wonderland."  
>Misaki gasped. "You're kidding!"<p>

"On the contrary, so shall we begin our journey?" Usui asked as he walked.

Misaki pouted and followed.


	9. Chapter 9: Grow? Shrink?

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**Chapter Nine: Grow? Shrink?**

"Hey." Usui finally said out of the blue.

"What?" Misaki asked a little pissed off because she was hungry.

"You do know that the Caterpillar is a peculiar one?"

Misaki shrugged. "Doesn't matter, that Caterpillar can't be more peculiar then you."  
>Usui managed a chuckle. Suddenly Misaki was pressed against a tree and Usui was staring down at her lips. He then suddenly kissed her. Misaki tried to push him away but Usui kept his lips pressed against hers. Not matter Usui was still stronger then her even if she knew martial arts. Usui released her but kept her trapped between his arms. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long." He said.<p>

Misaki felt heat rise to her face. She didn't want to have her first kiss taken like this. Not by force. Misaki put her hand up and slapped him across the face. "Just because you wanted to kiss me doesn't mean I wanted to kiss you!" She screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Usui felt his heart break. Misaki pushed away from him and ran off to no direction in particular. Usui felt so stupid letting his hormone take over him. He couldn't help it…it was the first time that this feeling ever felt like it would kill him if he didn't do it. Usui licked his lips. They tasted like chocolate. Usui turned to find her no where near him.

**(With Misaki)**

Misaki kept walking trying to get what had just happen out of her mind. But, sadly it kept coming back in her mind like a bomb. **Usui Takumi kissed you on your lips and you liked it. **Misaki felt her hand shake when she brushed it against her lips. **Usui Takumi kissed you on your lips and you liked it.** Misaki shook her head and continued to walk. **Usui Takumi kissed you on your lips and you-**

"I see that something is bothering you, Alice." Someone said.

Misaki looked around to find no one. "Is Alice lost?" They asked again.

Misaki looked around to find no one once more. "Who is Alice?" Misaki asked.

"You of course."

Misaki looked around, still no sign of a person or thing talking to her. "If you're looking for me I'm on top of that orange and red mushroom behind you."

Misaki turned to find a girl wearing a mushroom hat, a dress with green and white strips that was all the way to her feet covering them. She was sitting on the mushroom with different types of mushrooms and flowers surrounding her. "Who are you?" Misaki asked.

"My name is Suzuna." She said, "Or the Caterpillar as others have called me, I see your troubled Alice. Has the Mad Hatter already taken your virginity from you?"  
>Misaki turned bright red. "Of course he hasn't!" She protested, "Why do you keep calling me Alice anyways?"<br>"Because you are Alice like in the book." She said as she showed her a golden book with a picture of a blond haired girl wearing the same type of dress Misaki was wearing when she came in, "You are Alice."  
>Misaki shook her head. "Impossible! I am not blond!"<p>

The Caterpillar laughed. "Just because you don't look the same as in the story says you do, doesn't mean your not Alice, the way you came and your task was the same as Alice."

"Let me see that book." Misaki said.

The Caterpillar shook her head. "I can not, as said by the author on the first page, "If the girl who is the same as the story comes into Wonderland, then please reframe from showing her the story."

Misaki frowned. "That's stupid!" She said, "Then where am I supposed to go?"

"You must not snap at an innocent person." The Caterpillar said, "What has the Hatter done to Alice? Though already know."  
>"Then why ask?" Misaki shot back.<p>

"To tell if you are lying to me."

Misaki took deep breaths and calmed down. "He kissed me just because he had the urge to kiss me!" Misaki said angrily, "The nerve!"

"I sense that you liked it as well."

Misaki looked up. "Though I liked it it's unacceptable for him just to do that!"

The Caterpillar nodded her head. "That is all I need to know Alice." She said, "You must make your way to the Kingdom of White to save the little girl and that little girl is you're key to get home."  
>Misaki's eyes sparkled with hope. "Really?" She asked, "How do I get to the Kingdom of White?"<p>

The Caterpillar tossed her a mushroom. "Eat the mushroom." She said.

Misaki frowned but took a bite anyways. Misaki stuck out her tongue trying to take out the taste. Suddenly Misaki felt hot. Suddenly, everything turned even bigger. Misaki screamed and there came out a little girl's shriek. "What was that?" Someone called.

"He will be your trip to the Kingdom of White." The Caterpillar said, "Here is a flower that you eat that will turn you older."  
>Misaki caught it. "But how do I turn back?" She asked in her squeaky high voice.<p>

"You must eat both at the same time."  
>Usui calm out of the brush to find Misaki in a small blue dress with an apron, and wearing two frilly ribbons in her hair in cute pigtails. "Who is this?" Usui asked as he looked down at Misaki.<p>

She felt even shorter now next to Usui. "The Duchess's daughter." The Caterpillar said.

Usui whistled. "Why is she here?"  
>"She is ordered by the Kingdom of White to bring the Duchess's daughter to their kingdom, now hurry."<p>

Usui grabbed Misaki and put her so that her legs were between his neck and she could see above him. "Later then Caterpillar."

"Hatter." The Caterpillar said.

Usui looked with one of his brows raised. "What?"  
>"You shouldn't have kissed Alice without her permission." She said.<p>

Usui smiled sadly. "I know." He said, "But, I need at least that…a touch from her lips to my forehead wasn't enough."  
>The Caterpillar laughed. "Go." She said, "Before Alice gets killed by the Knight of White."<br>Usui nodded his head and ran off. Misaki held on tightly to his head. He sighed and put her on his back. "You think you can hold on?" He asked.

Misaki frowned. "Yes." She said, "I'm not stupid you know?"  
>Usui laughed. "Are you really the Duchess's daughter?" He asked.<p>

Misaki frowned. "Would it matter if I was or not?" She asked, "If I said I ran away from home would it matter?"  
>Usui shook his head. "I was just wondering little girl." He said.<p>

Misaki sighed. "You know that girls don't like being kissed unless they give permission?"

"So your being a teacher to me now?"  
>"I'm just saying." Misaki said, "Alice must be mad."<p>

"She looked so cute." Usui said.

Misaki turned red. "I couldn't help myself." He continued, "But, it wouldn't matter if I'm telling a little girl this huh?"  
>"Its better then keeping it bottled up in you heart right?" Misaki said through his shirt.<p>

He laughed. "I guess so." He replied, "Hey little girl?"  
>"Yes." Misaki replied.<p>

"You're Misaki aren't you?"  
>Misaki's eyes widened. "Who?" Misaki asked innocently.<p>

Usui laughed. "Don't play dumb." He said, "I know that the Caterpillar gives mushrooms and flowers that make you older or younger."  
>Misaki sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." She said, "So, you still want to carry me?"<br>"Doesn't matter, you don't weigh a lot."  
>Misaki frowned. "You need to control your hormones." She said.<p>

Usui chuckled. "You want to help me with that then?"

"No way!" Misaki protested as her small face turned bright red.

"Suit yourself but, I wouldn't mind kissed you now."  
>"That's child molesting then." Misaki said plainly.<p>

He laughed. "I guess so."  
>Usui slowed down his pace and started walking. "We almost there?" Misaki asked as she looked from behind his shoulder.<p>

Usui nodded. "Why exactly are we here for?" Usui asked.

"For the Duchess's daughter…the Caterpillar said she is the key to my way back home."

Usui smiled. "I can't wait to get out of this nightmare."  
>Misaki nodded her head. "I want to go home." She mumbled.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: What The Heck?

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**Chapter Ten: What The Heck?**

Mikan's small body was so light and while Usui was walking she couldn't help but close her eyes. "I'm so tried." She mumbled.

Usui nodded his head. "And you're getting pretty heavy."  
>Misaki opened her eyes and then knitted her brows together. "What's that suppose to mean?"<p>

"You're heavy and I need you to be a big girl and walk by yourself."  
>Misaki glared at the back of his head. "I know you're glaring at me."<p>

Misaki rolled her eyes and then pounded hardly on his back which caused him to wince and drop her by accident. She fell on her butt and felt a stinging pain. "That hurt you know!" Misaki screamed in her high pitched voice.

Usui sighed and apologized. Misaki accepted his apology non-the-less and took out the flower that the Caterpillar gave her and ate one of the petals. Misaki's eyes widened as she felt the warm sensation that burned once more. "It's hot." She whispered.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared and once it was all gone a tall woman who was only a few inches shorter then Usui with long black semi-straight hair wearing a blue dress like Alice that only reached up to her mid-thighs wearing an apron that went over her chest and the front of her. She also wore long socks that went over her knees and a pair of one inch Mary Jane's. Usui whistled and looked her up and down. He loved the way she looked. Just like the kind of clothes that made his hormones go wild. "Wow." He managed to say.

Misaki looked at him and then frowned. "What?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Interesting clothes you're wearing." He said.

Misaki finally looked at her clothes and screamed. She put her hands in front of the bottom of the dress and pulled it down. "Why are you looking you perverted alien?" She asked in a screaming voice.

Usui raised his shoulders. "Cause I can?" He said.

Misaki looked at him in disbelief. "First you kiss me now you're trying to see what's under my clothes. Spectacular."  
>Usui raised a brow. "How do you know I was looking under your clothes?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.<p>

Misaki frowned. "I'm leaving." She said and continued walking to the Kingdom of White.

Usui followed her silently behind. After an hour or so of walking, they finally managed to make it the Kingdom. Misaki smiled and continued walking but then was surprisingly pulled back into the bushes.

Misaki shot her head up and was about to scream if it weren't for the hands in front of her mouth. She was about to bite into the hand but then saw Usui put his finger to his lips and then point to the castle.

Misaki shook her head and turned to look at the Castle's bridge. Men wearing all white armor were marching into the castle. "We need to get the armor of two of those knights." Usui said.

Usui looked at her to see her trying to pry his hand away from her mouth. "Sorry." He said.

Misaki nodded and just watched. "And how do you plan to do that?" Misaki asked in her adult voice that sounded seductive and sexy.

Usui smiled and pointed at Misaki. Misaki looked confused and pointed at herself and then after a few seconds turned red. "I'm not going to use my body you disgusting pig!" Misaki screamed.

Usui slapped his hand on top of his mouth and then put his finger to his mouth. Misaki nodded her head. "Fine then, what do you want me to do?"  
>"Get to of the guards to follow you here and then we'll knock them unconscious and we'll take their armor."<br>Misaki sighed and nodded her head. "Fine."  
>Usui smirked and watched as Misaki walked out to two of the men. The two men looked at Misaki and whistled. "Who are you pretty lady?" They asked.<p>

Misaki's eye twitched but sighed. "Do you want to see…do…do you want to see…what's under my dress?" Misaki stuttered while turning bright red.

The men looked at Misaki and turned red. Misaki turned around and started to walk over to Usui and looked at them and winked then continued into the bushes. They followed. They saw Misaki turn and they smiled. "Let's see it."  
>Misaki's brows knitted together. She looked pasted them to see Usui with a large stone in his hand about to hit them in the back of the head. Misaki sighed and rolled her eyes. "Get it over with already."<br>The guards looked confused but then turned and screamed but then were silenced by Usui. Misaki sighed and looked at their unconscious bodies. Usui had already started to remove their armor and he handed one set to Misaki and she slipped it on. Usui slipped his on and then they followed the guards into the castle. Misaki was amazed by the décor of the inside of the inside of the castle that she had lost sight of both Usui and the other guards and was left to wander around looking for them both.

Misaki continued to walk and then heard someone crying. Misaki looked around to see if anyone was patrolling and then looked through the cracks of the door. "It is alright." Said Kuuga as he wiped away the young girl's tears.

"But it was my fault for you getting hurt!" She said as she started crying even harder.

Kuuga smiled sadly and showed her his hand. Misaki gasped to see what was happening. "It will come back." He said.

The little girl looked up at his hand to see it slowly growing back. Soon his hand was back and he caressed her cheek with his hand. The girl smiled and put her small hand over his and closed her eyes. Misaki cleared her throat and knocked on the door. "Sir!" She said in as deep of a voice she could make, "The king has asked me to give you a message."

Kuuga looked at the little girl kissed her on the forehead and then went to the door. "What do you want?" He snapped, "I'm not pleased with what the king had asked me to do to Ruri."  
>Misaki took off the helmet that covered her face and smiled sadly. "I came to make a proposal."<br>Kuuga lifted up one of his brows. "And who are you?"  
>Misaki sighed and took a bit of both the flower and the mushroom. Misaki changed back and Kuuga's brows furrowed. "What proposal do you intend to make?"<br>Misaki pointed to the girl. "I'll take her out of here…out of danger."  
>"And how do you expect me to leave Ruri to some stranger?"<br>"Which is better, having her used as a bait and have both yourself and me pissed or have her safe and away from danger."

Kuuga looked at Ruri and nodded his head. "I'll take your word for it but, if she is harmed in any way I will hunt you down and have you off with your head."

Misaki nodded and walked into the room. "Ruri-Chan." Misaki said and extended her hand, "Let's go some where fun okay?"  
>Ruri looked up at Misaki with sparkling brown eyes and smiled. "Where?" She asked happily.<p>

Misaki smiled. "Some where but, you have to be quiet about going there."  
>Ruri nodded and smiled but then turned to look at Kuuga. "Onii-Chan is going to come too right?"<br>Misaki's eyes widened, she turned to look at Kuuga who had knelt down on one knee and patted her head. "I'll meet you there later."  
>Ruri smiled and nodded her head and grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled her towards the window. "We'll go through the window so we don't get caught." She said.<p>

Misaki nodded and opened the window. "I'll go first to catch you."  
>Misaki opened her arms up and waited for Ruri to jump. She jumped and landed safely in Misaki's arms. "If you see the Hatter tell him we had left." Misaki said.<p>

Kuuga nodded his head and closed the window. "Are we going to see Sakura-Onee-Chan?" Ruri asked.

Misaki looked at her shocked. "How do you know the Queen of Hearts?" Misaki asked as they walked towards the castle's gate.

"Of course!" Ruri said happily, "Kuuga-Nee-Chan is always talking about how much he loves her and how he sees her all the time!"

Misaki's eyes widened. "Sakura-San and Kuuga-San are…dating?"  
>Ruri smiled. "Yes, but he told me to keep it a secret."<br>Misaki still couldn't wrap the thought together. Sakura and Kuuga were secretly dating…sort of like Romeo and Juliet…odd. "Why don't they just tell they are dating?" Misaki asked the little girl.

"Because Onii-Chan said that if he does then the King of White will hurt Sakura-Onee-Chan."  
>Misaki frowned. Misaki bent down on one knee and was at eye level with Ruri. "I need you to hide behind those bushes till I come back."<br>"Why?" She asked.

"I'm going to go and get Kuuga to come with us!" Misaki said and started running.


	11. Chapter 11: Chess

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Misaki in Wonderland**

**Chapter Eleven: Chess**

Misaki ran through the corridors trying to find the way back to Kuuga's room. When she had finally reached the door she slammed it opened. Kuuga was no where to be found. A guard had past by and Misaki called out to him. "Where is Knight of White?" She asked in a deep voice.

"You haven't heard?" The knight said.

"Heard what?" She asked.

"He was called to have an audience with the King of White."  
>"What for?"<br>"It is said that he will be off with his head because he was unable to complete his mission of capturing Alice."  
>Misaki bowed and ran off. She ran as fast as she could and managed to find the court room and opened it and went inside. Misaki looked around and found Kuuga in a cage hanging and the King sitting on his comfortable arm chair talking to a knight beside him. "Knight of White, I the King of White has called you to have you beheaded!"<br>"For what charges?" He yelled back, "I have not done anything to displease you!"  
>The king was wearing all white and a white crown was placed upon his blond hair and his brown eyes sparkled with amusement. "Because you have been seen with the Queen of Hearts."<br>Misaki and Kuuga's eyes widened. "For disloyalty to me, you are now sent to be beheaded."

"Your majesty!" Misaki said in a deep loud voice, "I have a question for the one to be beheaded."  
>The King nodded his head. "Proceed."<br>Misaki stood up and walked all the way to the front and looked up at then back at the King. "Have you heard of Alice?" She asked Kuuga.

Kuuga eyes widened. But then turned back normal. "I have." He said, "What of her?"

Misaki smiled and grabbed her helmet off and let her brunette hair tumble out and smiled at the King. "Because she is here."

Everyone started talking and pulling out their swords. "YOU IDIOT!" Kuuga yelled at Misaki.

Misaki smiled above and started to remove the armor as she walked closer to the King while having the sword wrapped around her fingers tightly. She pointed the sword at his throat and smiled. "I Alice, also the Queen's trusted knight (lie) am here to call…**Checkmate**."  
>The King smiled and stood up still with the sword pressed to his throat. He looked at Misaki and smiled. "What will a pathetic girl do?" He asked.<p>

"You look no older then I do." Misaki retorted, "So what does a pathetic boy doing as king?"  
>He frowned in displeasure. He put his hand up to usher the knights to put down their weapons. "Let us have a friendly game of chess then." He said.<p>

Misaki looked at him blankly. "I have already called Checkmate."  
>"Not quiet yet, you have cheated and we are not playing on a real game board."<br>Misaki looked up at Kuuga. "Then the prize will be the crown of both the White and Heart Kingdoms."  
>The King smiled. "Then call the Queen and her men and let us begin the match."<p>

A knight blew a horn and a few hours later the Queen came in with the real Knight of Hearts trotting on her horse. "Misaki-Chan!" Sakura said in relief, "I thought something terrible had happened to you!"

Misaki frowned. "I think I did something extremely stupid." She said.

Sakura hugged Misaki tightly. "It's alright, we will win."  
>"I will slay them and we will call Checkmate." Shizuko said as she drew her sword.<p>

Misaki scratched the back of her head. "I kind of said that I was Sakura-San's most trusted Knight…sorry Shizuko-San."  
>Sakura laughed. "Shizu-Chan don't be mad." Sakura said.<p>

Shizuko sighed. "I'm more concerned about Misaki-San's welfare instead."  
>Misaki smiled. "I'm fine, I'll have you guys helping me so I'll be fine."<br>"But you'll be facing the Jabberwock!" Said a small high-pitched voice.

Misaki looked down to see Ruri. "How did you get here?" Misaki screamed.

"Sakura-Onee-Chan came by so I followed her."  
>Sakura smiled and patted the little girl in the head. "Is she in trouble?" Sakura asked.<p>

"No." Misaki said.

"Sakura!" Kuuga said as he ran towards her.

The queen turned as red as her dress and stuttered. "Ku-ku-ku-Kuug-Kuuga?"

Kuuga hugged her and smiled. "I'm so glad you okay."  
>Sakura calmed down and hugged him back. "I thought you wouldn't see me again." She whispered.<p>

Usui was suddenly standing next to Misaki and wacked her in the back of the head. "Why are you so stupid?" He asked.

Misaki rubbed her head. "I couldn't help it! I couldn't have Kuuga-San just get beheaded for him seeing Sakura-San!"  
>Usui hugged her. "Don't do that again…your worried me you idiot."<br>Misaki turned red but then hugged him back. "Sorry." She whispered into his ear.

"Is Misaki-Chan and Usui dating?" Sakura asked.

Misaki pulled away and waved her hands in front of her. "Me and Usui aren-"  
>"Are." Usui finished.<p>

Misaki gasped and punched Usui on the shoulder. "Stop presuming things!"  
>Usui smiled and grabbed her hand. "If I am able to stay alive with everyone trying to kill me, then you will become my girlfriend."<br>Misaki looked away and then gazed back at him while turned as red as a tomato. "Fine."  
>They had all relocated onto a huge chess board like field. The king was in the back middle just like the queen was. He whistled and the huge flying beast came and crashed onto the middle of the chess field and made a horrible sound. Misaki was dressed in a red and black armor that fit her snug and was easy to move through and stepped forward with a shield and sword in hand. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Someone yelled.<p>

The Jabberwock slashed at Misaki put she evaded it and tried hitting the beast with the sword. It blew fire but Misaki hid behind her shield and managed to keep from being hit from the fire. Misaki ran at the beast making sure it wouldn't slash at her and swung her sword down at its tail. It shrieked and threw Misaki against a stone pillar. Usui got a throwing knife out of his belt and threw it at the Jabberwock. "This is not a match between us!" The king proclaimed, "But you have changed that! Charge!"  
>Everyone charged for one another but left Misaki and the Jabberwock to fight. Misaki shakily got up and shook her head. She looked up to see the beast drooling above her. It brought its' head down trying to bite her head off only to miss and see Misaki's feet in his face. She had kicked him while she evaded him. Misaki got up and swung at the beast and cut the beast shallowly on its' leg. It clawed Misaki and before she could guard herself the shield was flung far away across the field. Misaki looked around and found the worn out stair case beside her and ran towards it. She ran up the spiraling stair case and looked back to see if it was following and saw nothing. She stopped at the top and looked around. She turned and jumped when she saw it right in front of her. She slashed at the Jabberwock and cut its' eye. It screamed and took a few steps back and ended up falling. Misaki smiled. She looked at the edge but then saw it flew back up with a closed bleeding eye screaming at Misaki. It clawed at her and cut the back of her armor. Misaki screamed and fell to the ground. She slowly stood up and ran up the next stair case with the beast going to same way blowing fire at her as she ran. She looked around at the top to find herself trapped at the top with no exit except to jump off and maybe die or go the same way as she came that was currently blocked by the Jabberwock. It got up and blew fire. Misaki evaded it and slashed at it only to miss and have its' hand on top of making it useless for Misaki to get it from it. Misaki ran and dodged. It moved its arm and Misaki dived for the sword.<p>

It all happened so fast. Misaki managed to get the sword and stab the Jabberwock in the chest. It screamed and started to breathe fire and stomp all around.

Misaki screamed and evaded its slashes. Then it slashed her front and she felt the wound. She gasped and screamed and clutched her front as she took quick breaths. The monster fell on top of the battle field and the fighting was hauled to look at the fallen beast. Misaki slowly got on her feet and got to the front to show everyone. She clutched her front with one hand and put one of her arms up. The men of Hearts cheered while the King cursed and threw his sword down. Sakura and Shizuko smiled and hugged while Kuuga smiled and patted Ruri in the head. Usui dropped his weapon and ran towards Misaki. She could feel herself losing so much blood. She looked down to see a small puddle of blood forming. "MISAKI!" He screamed.

Misaki smiled and hugged him. "I got you all bloody." She whispered.

Usui smiled and laid her down. He moved away her bangs and kissed her on the lips. "Its alright…you can wake up now."  
>Misaki shook her head. "What do you mean?"<br>Usui kissed her again on the lips. "It's time to go back to me and be my girlfriend."

"What?"  
>Suddenly, Misaki fell unconscious and looked around to find herself in the student council room leaning against someone's shoulder and the wall. She looked up to see Usui sleeping and holding her hand. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He opened his eyes only to smile. "Is Prez trying to take advantage of me while I'm sleeping?" He asked.<p>

Misaki would have turned red and said that was stupid but she didn't feel like it. She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her lips and kissed him. Usui smiled and kissed her back. "Misa-Chan's lips taste like cake."

Misaki laughed then kissed him again. "Problem?" She said.

"Nope."


End file.
